


One Special Night

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Meant To Be, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: After one night of lovemaking Magnus let Alec go to grow from a boy into a man, knowing if their love is true he will return one day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 30
Kudos: 467
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	One Special Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lir_Soracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_Soracia/gifts), [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts), [Lexxyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxyia/gifts).



> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.  
> Word prompt: Quiet  
> This story is precisely 500 words.  
> Dedicated to the people who helped me through a very difficult night; I am not sure you will ever know just how much you did for me that evening.  
> Warnings: Mention of sex, mention of age difference, mention of battle scars. Mention of growing up.

Alec had been almost 18 when he had first met the hundreds of years old Magnus.

Alec had stayed after the others had left to help Magnus clean after he had healed Luke. There had been a fire in the air, a quiet electricity, that even a boy could feel. Alec had almost moaned when Magnus by accident had brushed against his hand when he had handed him a drink.

Magnus had talked about something, but Alec had only focused on his lips. When Magnus was suddenly beside him Alec was sure he would die if Magnus touched him but equally sure he would die if Magnus **didn’t** touch him.

“I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want to, Alexander,” Magnus had whispered in his ear.

“I know,” Alec had said, breathless, his eyes clouded with desire. “I trust you. I am not sure why, but I do.”

“Good,” Magnus had said, his smile seductive but soft, tender but wild. “Relax. Let me make you feel good.”

Alec had lost all sense of time or reason when Magnus had slowly kissed and undressed him, making him feel more worshipped and loved than he ever had before. It wasn’t until Magnus had him on his back, Magnus’ body covering his that Alec had a flash of panic.

“I have never…” Alec got out, stuttering, blushing.

“It’s alright, darling,” Magnus had assured him, tender, loving, understanding.

Alec had forgotten his embarrassment when Magnus had slowly taken him apart, his fingers leaving a trail of fire on his body. When Magnus had finally been inside him, Alec felt only excitement.

They lived a lifetime in one night; Alec’s body Magnus’ temple to worship. When morning finally came Alec had been unsure what to do.

“Thank you for this night. You made me feel alive again,” Magnus had told him tenderly.

Alec had known it was a goodbye and he had dressed to leave.

“Promise me one thing,” Magnus had asked of him.

“Anything,” Alec had readily sworn.

“Grow up and remember this night for yourself and for our people. Above all remember who you truly are.”

“I will,” Alec had promised.

“If this is meant to be you will one day return to me,” Magnus had told him knowingly, longingly.

Magnus had followed Alec’s career as he had grown up. Alec had changed the Accords and brought equality and peace to the Shadow World. Magnus felt proud for whatever small part he had played in forming the impressive young man.

Years passed until one day the doorbell rang. When Magnus opened the door, he gasped in awe. There he stood; Alexander. He was no longer a boy; he was a man. A warrior. His skin had hardened, he had some battle scars. His stance was confident and sure. His eyes were certain and strong.

“You said I would return, “ Alec reminded him and when he spoke his voice had the same sweetness as it had had that night.

Magnus smiled and Alec smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this take on the story; if so I would love a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos).


End file.
